Somewhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide
by Eternally Driven
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Jason said when people asked him what he was doing in Wilderness School? Or how Piper stole a BMW? This is all the background to TLH. Based on things the characters mentioned in passing in the books(like Leo mentioned he was running away and was caught in New Mexico). This has alternating POVs, including unique ones, like Coach Hedge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO characters or plot. If I copy something from another fanfiction, sorry I don't have a great memory so if you could mention it to me in a review, I will credit the person or change it.**

 _STAY FIERCE_

 _(set a year before TLH)_

Piper POV

"Piper, get down here! We don't have time for this. Chop, chop," said my favorite person in the world (note the sarcasm). Meet Jane, Tristan Mclean's personal assistant. Also my babysitter.

I came downstairs wearing the uniform for Jane Eyre Academy **(AN: don't know if this is an actual school)** , the newest boarding school in the Piper Mclean Record of Schools That Will Eventually Hate Me. The uniform was a half sleeve purple and white shirt with beige khakis and brown loafers. Not pretty, I know. But since when have I ever wanted to look pretty? It was just lucky that JEA let girls choose between a skirt and khakis.

"Jane, where is my dad?" I replied.

"Doing adult things. Now get in the car and before I grow old." Jane snapped impatiently.

"I thought you already were old." I grumbled but headed towards Jane's car anyway. Jane was literally the evil woman that called you 'pet' and was evil to everyone else but my dad, men, and customers. She was the real-life Meredith Blake **(AN: Parent Trap evil-almost stepmother :).**

"So," said Jane, who was nothing but business, "Jane Eyre Academy graciously accepted you. They obviously were not aware of your past, and you will not repeat it. If you ask me, we should have sent you to military school. They also clearly didn't look at picture of you either. Those ugly clothes are a disgrace. Your hair makes you look like a three year old. And those horrid eyes. If it was up to me, we would have at least made you pretty. Maybe some plastic surgery would fix that hideous face."

"Well," I retorted, unable to keep myself quiet any longer, "It's lucky you're not the one making the decisions!"

Her face was murderously calm, and she didn't reply. There was a pressed silence all the way to JEA. Finally, we pulled up to the academy. Jane turned her head back (she refused to let me sit in the front seat) and glared at me.

"Most people in the world wouldn't have dealt with a spoiled brat like you. Your father is deluded from the monster that you are. I suggest that you buckle in—"

She probably would have said worst, but her phone rang. Probably some producer who wanted to put Dad in a movie. Again. I slipped out of the car and waited for Jane to follow. She would have been fine just leaving me there, but my dad wouldn't.

"Let's go." She said as if she was the one being dropped into a new life and was expected to be grateful.

I looked up at the huge white building, took a breath, and followed her.

As soon as she made sure that there wasn't a reason my dad would fire her, she left. I looked down the halls and looked around for a few minutes before I found the right door. Whew! Now to find my rooms, classes, and the cafeteria. Oh boy! Let's hope I have a nice roommate.

Of course, I was wrong. I finally came into my room after stumbling about for a couple of hours. I saw a group of girls who obviously cared way too much about their appearances crowded around a bed. They heard me and looked towards me with obvious distaste. I looked around, trying to look like I knew what I was doing.

"Oh! About time you got here! There is a monstrosity in the girls' bathrooms! I can't see myself in the dirty mirror. Clean it or better yet, replace it." One of the girls said. When I didn't move, she said, "Oh I'm sorry. Were you waiting for a please?"

"Jessica **(AN: No offense to any Jessica's out there)**! I don't think that's the janitor. No janitor is that ugly. Weren't you supposed to get a roommate today?" another one of the girls said.

"Hailey **(AN: same thing)** , they were serious about that? I cannot share a room with this _thing_." Jessica said.

During this exchange, I was awkwardly still standing by the door. I pushed down my uneasiness and walked into the room.

"Hi! My name is Piper, your new roommate." I held out my hand. "I guess you're Jessica?"

Rather than shaking my hand, she just stared at it. I awkwardly put my hand back at my side.

"Ok, well I am going to get some fresh air." I said lamely and practically ran out of the room.

I don't know… if I stayed here, I would make my dad and Jane happy, not that I was rooting for a happy Jane. But if I stayed here, I would have to put up with Jessica and her crew. What if everybody was like this? There was only one thing left to do: get expelled.

But I couldn't on the first day. I resolved to try to stay here for at least a week. Maybe I would even make a new record. I headed back to the dorms. In all the heat of things, I didn't realize how beautiful the campus was. Too bad I wouldn't be able to enjoy it for much longer.

Jessica and Hailey and the rest of the girls were gone, so I curled into my bed and tried to fall asleep.

Easier said than done….

 **For those of you who are confused on what is happening in the story and what I plan on doing, this is the boarding school that Piper went to prior to TLH. Once I finish that, I will go to the time in Wilderness school. Jason will be there, but he won't get a POV. Leo and Coach Hedge and Dylan and other people will be there, but only some will get a POV. Make sense?**

 **Do you like this story and want to read more? Well I have a solution! 10 reviews and I will update! So, review, review, review!**

 **Quick question: should I make the next chapter what Leo is doing while this is happening, or should I finish Piper's story up until she gets to the Wilderness school?**

 **In case you haven't heard, 10 REVIEWS= THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO characters or plot. If I copy something from another fanfiction, sorry I don't have a great memory so if you could mention it to me in a review, I will credit the person or change it.**

 _DYING IS A LOT EASIER THAN GETTING BACK UP WHEN_

 _THE WORLD HAS ENDED_

 _~SUPERGIRL_

 _(meanwhile)_

Leo's POV

Hey! Have you come to join Team Leo **(AN: Yes, I know this happened in MOA, but still..)**?!

Well here is the crash course for new members (who are also apparently insane in order to be reading this). My name is Leo Valdez, and I'm a 14 year old fugitive or runaway (whatever you prefer).

I have nearly nothing left. No money, no friends, and most of all, no mother. All that I have left is my quick hands, mad taco skills, and great wit. But apparently, a well-prepared quesadilla and knock knock joke won't fix any of the real problems of the world.

So, I am doing the only thing I _can_ do. Especially now that Aunt Rosa (or as I like to call her, hawk face) has officially made sure that every willing home now hates me. I am running. As best as I can figure, I am somewhere in New Mexico.

But all I really want is to do whatever it takes to run all the way home, burn every single wall to see my mother and her laugh.

Yet if there is one thing I have learned from the constant abandonment is that you can't stay angry, you must do whatever it takes to keep fighting. Even if that means cracking a joke and forever seeing the humor and optimism in every situation.

Obviously though, who wouldn't want to spend the night in a desert, especially if you're a scrawny, bite sized snack— I mean human. Maybe not the conventional camping trip, but still fun!

All I had with me was a beaten red backpack stuffed with protein bars, edible food, and random things I had collected over the 'trip.'

I started a fire with the protein bars (What?! You thought I was going to eat that stuff?) and a touch of Le Leo's hand.

After making sure the fire was contained, I laid back on my backpack. Ahh… Home sweet home!

I momentarily wondered if the I could make a portable fire extinguisher with protein bars. Those things could go through paper shredders... well that's the mind of an ADHD kid.

I thought back to a place I haven't visited for a long time: Aunt Rosa's laundry room. I spent long hours locked in there. The light switch was outside of the room, so that was out too. After countless hours of crying and banging on the door, I had created the master lockpicker. I got out, but she put me in again. This time she put a bookshelf that my 8-year-old self couldn't move. I finally realized that I could actually get away from all the craziness by staying in there.

Which would normally be a good thing. At least if you're not a hyperactive ADHD child. Then I thought about some more comforting memories. My mom and I around the fireplace; her telling me stories; countless hours in her workshop.

I was just nodding off to sleep when I could have sworn that I saw a multiple headed creature tearing the head off a cactus. I bolted to my feet, ready to run. Suddenly, it ran off. I remained standing for a couple of minutes. All of a sudden, I saw a demonic chicken running through the desert.

I looked down to see all my food gone (even the gross protein bars!). There are many things I could survive without, but like water and hammers, food wasn't one of them.

So options: A) Go all Hunger Games and try to catch something B) Try and swallow a cactus C) Or raid a store that just happened to be open in the middle of the desert at 11 pm.

Well, it looks like I need to find a 24 hour store and some grocery bags.

 **So, request if you want any other POV. You will get a shout out and/or one of your ideas used in this story (credited of course) OR a sneak peek of the next chapter if you know where the title of this story came from. HINT: It is from a classic American novel.**

 **I see a lot of Leo in Super girl (especially season 1). They both were abandoned, but have a will to fight. So, expect a lot of things to come from that.**

 **Also, shout out to strawberrygirl2000 for being my first reviewer** ** _ever_** **! Also to FestusLives and CalypsoNigtshadeValdez12 for being close in reviewing too.**

 **10 reviews= update. Review, PLEASE!**

 **Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO characters or plot. If I copy something from another fanfiction, sorry I don't have a great memory so if you could mention it to me in a review, I will credit the person or change it.**

 ** _F_** _ACE **E** VERYTHING **A** ND **R** ISE_

Piper's POV

Apparently, this school was full of elitists. I had yet to find someone who wasn't snobbish. That rumor, the one that says all private school kids are spoiled rich kids who only think about themselves? Not true, but this group of people were apparently brainwashed to think money is everything. And I could see where they got it from.

The teachers apparently thought I was a troublemaker who hated life. They immediately put me in guidance counseling sessions and classified as a 'slow' kid. Did I mention that dyslexia made all of this just that much better?

I hate that word. I've heard it enough to know that it really just means dumb, and nearly all the people saying it looked down on you.

And getting expelled is harder than it sounds. Apparently, as a part of the 'no kid left behind program,' recommendations for more insane schools or a stern talking to you and your parents (or your evil blond 'babysitter') was pretty much the worst thing you could do.

Plus, sleep was an issue too. In the week that I had been here, I had been plagued with dreams of perky yet deadly cheerleaders with one donkey leg and one metal leg. And I could have sworn that one of them had Jane's face. Although that could have been my hyperactive, ADHD brain. Did I mention that too? Add it to my miles long list of issues.

The roommate front was just as bad as the rest. Apparently, Jessica was the Queen Bee, and the girls who I saw on my first day were part of her hive. Everyday I got up early just to avoid them.

Along with all my other problems, I was increasingly lonely. You'd think that with all the practice I've had I would have been fine, but although I am a pretty odd kid, I still needed company.

I just kept living through my days, but not really feeling them. Does that make sense? It's like going through a maze you have been through a thousand times, but blindfolded.

One day, I went to the library. It was kind of pointless since I couldn't read anything, but I figured good friends might be in the library. The library was huge, and it was sad to think that most of the kids had probably never been in here.

Anyway, there was only the librarian, a girl, and a group of guys cornering some poor kids. My hands clenched into fists, but under my huge ski jacket you couldn't see them. Deciding that the girl was my best choice, I walked over to her.

"Hey! My name is Piper." I said, with my voice unintentionally wavering. The girl immediately looked up from the book she was reading. It took me a minute to decipher the title, yet the best I could come up with was _Llki Ot a Bordmckign._

"Oh! You're Jessica's new roommate! We're all supposed to ignore you. Shoot! I wasn't supposed to tell you that," the girl said. "I'm Amy, by the way."

She managed to look preppy and individual with the uniform on. Amy seemed nice enough.

"So.." I replied. How were you supposed to ask someone to be your friend without seeming desperate? "Um, you new around here?"

Man! I mentally face palmed. I just used one of my dad's cheesy pickup lines. Obviously she wasn't new anyway! I was the new one! She just looked at me, and it was scary how well I could pick up on her thoughts. I think she was really hesitant.

"Um… I'm sorry, but I can't be your friend. I'm already Jessica's friend. She wouldn't like it if she found out we had this conversation, so could we keep this between you and me?" Amy asked.

"Um, of course. But that isn't why I came over. I ,uh, need that book behind you. Could you maybe move?" I said, trying to salvage whatever was left of my dignity.

She sighed in relief, then packed up her stuff and left. Great. Now I was alone. I left the library as quickly as I could so I could at least get to the showers before Jessica and crew took over.

As I left, I heard the group of guys talking. I quietly attempted listened (NOT eavesdropping, just staying informed).

"Yeah," one of the guys said, "next week we are having an off campus free time. Dude, lets go to the public schools and prank them –"

I stopped paying attention. Hmm… off campus free time plus me inevitably equals expulsion. Call the car because I am going home.

 **Thank you to my 2 reviewers. Happy end or beginning of Spring Break, depending on where you live.**

 **So, request if you want any other POV. You will get a shout out and/or one of your ideas used in this story (credited of course) OR a sneak peek of the next chapter if you know where the title of this story came from. HINT: It is from a classic American novel. And I also mentioned it in the chapter!**

 **Review, PLEASE!**

 **Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO characters or plot. If I copy something from another fanfiction, sorry I don't have a great memory so if you could mention it to me in a review, I will credit the person or change it.**

 _FEARLESS MEANS HAVING FEARS BUT_

 _TAKING THE LEAP ANYWAY_

Leo's POV

Around what I thought was 2 am, I found an all-night grocery store called _Big Al's Supplies._

The windows were dirt encrusted, like they hadn't been washed since the day they were put in. Inside the store, a walrus of a man sat watching _The Wheel of Fortune_.

I pushed open the door. The shop was run down yet well stocked. I noticed about a dozen issues with the shop, and that was only with the structure.

"Kid! Your mom know you're out this late?" said the shopkeeper. He seemed about 40 years old and was about 3 times the size of me and then some. This had to be Big Al, emphasis on big.

"Of course! Does yours?" I responded, trying to seem innocent.

"Look, kid, I see a lot of people like you, and they're always runnin' from something. I don't want to get caught up in anything like this. Now, beat it!" Al said.

Great! Out of all the 24-hour grocery stores in the middle of nowhere, why did I pick this one? Oh, maybe because it's the only one there is! Wow, I'm even being sarcastic with myself.

"I'm not running from anything. I'm just running an errand. But I forgot my money at home. Maybe I could do something for you in exchange for some food." I replied.

"M'hm," he said, not convinced. "OK, fine. Let's see what'cha got."

For the next hour or so, I cleaned up the shop and repaired everything, down to the last crooked sign. Al barely looked up when I finished. In fact, he hadn't done anything since I started.

"M'kay. You get one full bag of groceries. Choose quick; the morning rush will be here soon." Al said, in a somewhat condescending tone.

I knew that one bag was pushing it for the amount of work I had done, but I also knew arguing wouldn't help. Plus, I would manage just fine. It wasn't like I was often provided the luxury to choose exactly what I wanted to eat.

As I walked through the aisles, I was plagued with flashbacks of my mother. She used to hate the grocery store because she always said that walking through one made her hungry but she couldn't eat anything until we got out of the store. But I loved going with her. It was one of the times other than her workshop that we could spend time together.

I carefully picked out nonperishable foods that could keep me going for as long as possible. I wasn't the healthiest, but I had to be smart about getting more from less.

Suddenly, I was aware that someone else had come into the shop. It was a police man who was talking in low undertones to the shopkeeper. AL nodded towards me. I looked for a back exit that could be my escape.

After a second, the officer came walking towards me. I broke into a run, but he caught up with me in a matter of seconds. He roughly grabbed my arm and shoved me towards his car.

"You're going to have to come with me." he said.

I looked back at the store. Al shrugged his shoulders at me and turned back towards the screen. The wheel hit bankrupt, and the audience said "Awwww!"

 **Did anyone see the Flash/Supergirl musical crossover? I thought it was amazing! PM me and tell me your thoughts! Or better yet, review and tell me how you thought of this chapter!**

 **So, (again) request if you want any other POV. You will get a shout out and/or one of your ideas used in this story (credited of course) OR a sneak peek of the next chapter if you know where the title of this story came from. HINT: It is from a classic American novel.**

 **Review, follow, & favorite, PLEASE! **

**Love you guys!**


End file.
